


Compromise

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [3]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Curtain Fic, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2747453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam huffs, laughing. 'Well it's that or chartreuse.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compromise

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #283 – _Curtain_.

'You know what – sod it all, Tyler. That much blue in a room is not a good idea.'

Sam huffs, laughing. 'Well it's that or chartreuse.'

'Anyhow, it's me own kitchen, so I decide what colour curtains get bought.'

'Maybe if you hadn't tried setting the kitchen on fire - '

'Only that bit round the window,' Gene mutters. Then, more loudly: 'That said, no.'

Sam blinks at him, shrugging. 'Look, I like blue. It brings out your eyes.'

'Pansy,' Gene mumbles, rolling said eyes. 'Suppose that settles that.'

Sam grins at him, the smug bastard. 'Yeah?'

'Blue it is.'


End file.
